Amelia Whales
Amelia Whales '''is a regulus and water magic Mage, a member of the Team ocean and a member of Fairy Tail Guild. Also she is famous for her beauty and for her talent to play harp. Appearance Amelia is a slim young woman who has long, green stapled hair and light blue eyes. Her green Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left shin. She has a golden medallion which she received from her mother - Rose. Amelia always wears it to remind her about Rose's courage and sacrifice. Amelia wears blue short dress and blue boots. As a legacy of her mother's power to control water, which she inherited. On the waist Amelia wears a simple brown string instead of a belt. Dresses ornaments are golden as well as her bracelets on both hands. She always wears a golden ring, whitch was given to her by Loke. Her green hair are stapled with a brown brooch. She also have two golden pins on both sides to hold back her long hair. The Fairy Tail stamp is the same color as her hair. Personality Amelia has two different attitudes when she is dealing with other people she is shy and cautious and when Amelia communicates with members of Fairy tail she becomes cheerful and kind. Amelia is orphan. This is one of the reasons why she thinks of Fairy tail as of her family. Amelia dislikes strangers. Everyone, except members of Fairy tail is her enemies, which can not be trusted. That idea she discovered as her mother was killed before her eyes. And the killers were the people which were very close to Amelia and her mother Rose - the citizens of the same town as they. After this incident she became very cautious and careful around other people. The villagers wanted to kill Amelia as well, but Makarov saved her and brought to the Fairy tail from that day on Amelia became very attached to the members of her guild. She became more joyful and started to like everyone in the guild. Soon her talent of playing harp was discovered and she started to attend all of the parties in Fairy tail. Although she can't stand drinking too much alcohol because while being drunk, she starts to flirt with nearest person. History When Amelia was seven, she and her mother Rose lived in small village near Magnolia. Amelia and her mother could use magic, for that reason villagers asked them to defeat bandits at the forests, because their powers there weak Rose refused the request. One day bandits attacked the village and many people died therefore everyone started to blame Rose and Amelia. When the incident happened once more, villagers decided to kill both womans. When they break in, Amelias mother protected her and tried to defeat all villagers without killing them, but after a long fight Rose became tired and couldnt dodge sword which seriously injured her and shortly led her to death. After that, when everyone wanted to kill Amelia, Makarov appeared and saved her. She joined Fairy Tail and tried to forget about that happened, but when she talked with Erza about their hardships, both decided that these things can only make them stronger. When Amelia turned 16, she fell in love with Luxus. Partly because he was grandson of Makarov, who saved her, but also because he was good-looking and charming. She wanted to join Luxus team, but he said that she was useless and Amelia's feelings were rejected. Because of this she decided to become stronger. Amelia started to dating Loke and learned that she is cappaple of controling regulus. Soon Loke became her teacher and Amelia learned how to use regulus magic. After that he gave her golden ring with witch she could easier control and release her power. Then she showed her abbilities to Luxus, who wasn't very impresed. Amelia became extremely angry and she attaked Luxus whitout and warning. Amelia barely managed to win and after that she formed a team for herself and two closest her friends. Magic & Abilities '''Regulus (王の光 Regurusu): A type of Caster Magic which allows her to produce the element of light from her body, Regulus is mainly used to boost her physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from her unarmed blows. Light can also be employed in other ways, with Amelia being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area, and shape it into various forms. To activate this skill, Amelia was initially shown bending her right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with her left hand, before chanting out "O Regulus... Grant me your strength!". Later on, Amelia is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation. * Regulus Impact (獅子王の輝き Regurusu Inpakuto): Amelia's most powerful melee move seen so far, she performs this spell by gathering light on her open right palm and then clenching her fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat Bickslow in one shot. * Regulus Blast: Amelia calls on Regulus for power while moving her arms in a circular motion, summoning forth her Magic Seal in front of her, from which a large Magical blast of light is shot towards the target. * Regulus Gatling Impact: Amelia repeatedly punches at his opponents, sending them flying from the impact whilst releasing brilliant beams of light. Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): This Magic employs physical attacks which look like a less garish version of her signature melee Magic. * Twister (ツイスター Tsuisutā): Amelia touches the Magic Ring she's wearing on one hand with the other hand, summoning forth her golden Magic Seal. This prompts a powerful storm to strike the area around her, lifting targets and objects with great force and sending them flying in a circular motion. Water (水流, ウォーター, Wōtā): Amelia is a skilled user of Water Magic, which she inherited from her mother. Water magic allows her to produce, control, and manipulate water. She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents, or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water. Her Magic power is greatly amplified when she is in an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could even overpower Luxus, one of the S-class vizards in Fairy Tail. Equipment Magic Ring: Amelia wears a golden ring adorning the index finger of her right hand to perform standard Ring Magic. This jewel isn't rare, being simply a mass-produced ring with a Lacrima crystal embedded in it. Relationship She has a very good relationship with all members of Fairy Tail. Trivia * Amelia's name is a variant of Amalia, derived from the Germanic word amal meaning 'work', 'industrious' and 'fertile'. * Her surname Whales was given to her to connect her to water magic. * During a reporter's interview, Amelia said her that favorite foods are fish and fried potatoes. Quotes * (To Makarov) "Why they did such a thing to mommy? I couldn't help her at all... But next time I'll be stronger! * (To Erza) "I believe, that mother is still watching me... That's why I can not disappoint her... I won't be miserable anymore. * (To Luxus) "I defeated you, because you underestimated me... Don't forger that now I too have the power to protect everyone! Category:Fairy TailCategory:FemaleCategory:Characters